


the devourer

by creatoriginsane



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, demons and demon-eaters, nothing makes sense, that was resolved later on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatoriginsane/pseuds/creatoriginsane
Summary: He's going to eat her alive.





	the devourer

**Author's Note:**

> Hot. Not so hot. Meh. Writing practice. Is there such a thing as pre-smut?

This is the first time he meets her, but somehow her words guarantee that it won't be their last.

"We want him both."

"On the contrary," He smirks, "I thought Pandora wanted nothing to do with him."

She shrugs, hair brushing against her shoulders, murmurs, "Even angels can change their mind."

"And you?" He tests her.

Her laugher rings in his head, loud and intrusive. She smiles mirthfully, painted lips parting to show her teeth. "I'm no angel, Todou-san."

"Pity." He mocks. "At least you looked the part."

She smooths the fabric of her skirt out of habit, ruffles her hair and glances towards him flirtatiously. "I'm glad you think so."

"You know what else you look like, Yukimachi-san?" He steps forward.

"What?" She crosses her arms under her chest, seemingly interested.

"My next meal." He gives her a toothy grin that ought to send her running. The fire covering his form crackles as he continues towards her.

She stands her ground, steeping forward to meet him halfway. "I might take you up on that, Todou-san," She stops an arm's distance away from him, "but maybe some other time."

She pouts before a summoning circle appears below her, emitting a bright light that illuminates her completely. At that moment, she would have looked quite the angelic sight.

"Is that a promise?" He reaches out.

"We'll see."

Is all she says before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving behind the faint scent of her particularly strong perfume and a hunger that felt all too familiar in his belly. Karura thrums wildly in his body as he licks his dry lips gingerly.

He can't wait for their next meeting.

* * *

Now, he has found himself with his arms bound above his head and his body thoroughly fatigued. He wakes in a large room of pearly marble floors and white walls. On one side is a single door. On the other, a single window. He looks up and sees glowing rings around his wrists, halos if one thinks about it, and he already knows that this is no ordinary prison, and his captor is no ordinary warden. He looks forward and sees her.

He smiles at her dismissive expression, closes his eyes and sighs deeply before speaking.

"Yukimachi-san."

The sting settles on his cheek before he realizes that she had slapped him. How? She was a good distance away.

"Where is he?" She asks him the moment he cracks his eyes open.

He heaves. "Who could you be talking about?"

She steps forward and the rings around his wrists burn his skin. "Where is Okumura Yukio?"

He hisses before replying, retaining the grin on his face. "The Illuminati seeks the same as you. Why not join forces?"

An searing bolt meets his cheek this time, and he winces. How could she--?

A new ring appears around his neck, tightening, threating to strangle him. And yet she stands a good distance away, repeats her question. "Where is he?"

He finds breathing difficult, and the ring around his neck loosens. He takes the opportunity to tell her, "I speak only truth, Yukimachi-san."

She grits her teeth and clenches her fists. He can see her heaving chest, hear her tired breaths. He smirks. They both know he won't give in so easily.

* * *

The second time he meets her, she has the edge of her rapier pressed against his chest and her mouth filled with sharp, jagged teeth. Her dark hair, short and curly, crowned with a ring of fire and two twisted horns. Her orange eyes gleaming a bright yellow. Her fiery, lizard-like tail swinging between her legs. The ground beneath her shakes at her power and he shivers in its wake.

"And here we met again."

Consuming Karura has given him an immunity to fire, at least. The feathers sprouting from his head and ears can't compare to the fire around hers. The fire in his hands cannot compare to even her aura. She is the real deal, only once removed from the King of Fire himself. He looks at her, how natural she looks, how at ease with herself she is. He wonders then, how he would look if he had full control of Karura.

She eyes him all the same, comments, "You look well, Todou-san."

He chuckles. "You'd have to thank Karura for that."

Her expression falls and she presses the blade deeper. "Spit him out so I can."

He frowns mockingly, shakes his head. "I don't think that's possible."

"Pity." She retracts the blade, but is quick on her feet, wraps her hands around his neck and easily lifts him up. "Guess I'd have to wring him out of you, don't I?"

He laughs then, loud and clear and menacing. She throws him then, so hard that the wall he crashes into collapses over him. But she is quick, picks him out of the rubble and throws him to the ground. She places a foot on his chest and he notes how polished she still looks. How not one hair is out of place. How her blouse is still tucked under her skirt. How her skirt maintains its stiffness. How, even now, in the approaching conclusion of their battle, she maintains her appearance, almost as if there is no difference between her human form and her true form.

"We're two fire-breathers, you and I." He chokes out as she presses her heel deeper into his chest. "Don't you think it's exciting?"

She leans down then, and hisses menacingly, her smile sweet as ever. "Don't let it go to your head, demon-eater."

And then she kicks him, sends him crashing against another wall before she disappears.

* * *

Now, she's staring at his face and scrutinizing the ripped flesh putting itself back together. There's almost no scarring and she feels tempted to touch it, but compliments him instead.

"That's quite a remarkable ability, Todou-san." She grins. "Is that from Karura as well, or did you have to devour another demon?"

He gives a shaky laugh. "You're quite the perceptive one, aren't you?"

She cocks her head to the side. "Just how many demons would you need to consume before you explode?"

He licks his lips before replying, "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you."

She gasps audibly and averts her eyes. "How bold of you, Todou-san!"

She smirks then, and sends another searing bolt to his face that knocks his head upwards and his glasses flying across the room. His skull bounces against the wall and his head spins. When he opens his eyes, she is suddenly very close, breathing against his skin, fingers pressing against the tender flesh under his jaw, sharp nails pressing against the covered skin of his chest. He cannot breathe.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

In one of his conversations with Lucifer, the Illuminati General has asked after her upon sensing the same power as his brother's emanate from her. At first, he couldn't believe it, would one of Iblis' children still exist? Todou's report confirmed it.

"Yukimachi Senryu, sir." Saburota tells the bed-ridden demon. "She is Iblis' daughter."

"Ah." Lucifer coughed. "I thought the True Cross Order had rid of his children."

Sabutora remembers the strange, unfamiliar power he had witnessed from her; the suddenly appearing magic circles, the instant teleportation, and the collared summons. He replies, "She appears to be one of Pandora's."

Lucifer frowns, mutters, "Under the protection of those residing above."

At that moment, Saburota could attest that Lucifer had looked away for a second, exposed his longing for the same protection from those above.

He places a finger on his chin in thought. "How interesting."

Lucifer notes Saburota's hunger in his eyes, comments dryly, "You've had your fill of Iblis' kin, Saburouta."

He smirks then. "But wouldn’t it be an interesting thing to see if I could devour half-demons?"

Lucifer's frown deepens. "She is not yours to play with."

"No, but wouldn’t it be quite fun to have her on our side?" is what Saburota suggests, his mouth forming a roguish smirk.

The next day, Lucifer tasks him with retrieving the half-demon.

"Retrieve?" Saburota questions Lucifer's use of the word.

"She does not belong under their protection." Lucifer snarls. "If anyone, it is I that is."

* * *

Now she is in front of him, wearing a white blouse and a navy blue skirt, legs clad in dark stockings, lips the same shade of dark red as her heels and nails. He could almost feel the bruises forming on his face, the stinging pain from his wounds. His blood mixes with his saliva as it drips from his mouth. He feels the hot tightening of his  chest and the rings clasped around his wrists. And yet there she stands, unstained and unmarred. It doesn't suit her.

He finds humor in this, and eyes her languidly, "You are a sight to behold, Yukimachi-san."

She smiles mirthlessly. "So I am."

She raises her hand again and he sees the split-second reveal of a magic circle in her palm, no doubt another of Eden's gifts to its agents. He keeps his eyes open this time, open enough to see the fiery whip emerge from her palm, open enough to see her move, swing her arm across her body, and see the whip striking his cheek.

It stings, it burns, and yet he manages to mock her, "You wound me, and here I thought we could be friends."

She looks at him and grins widely. "Who says we can't be friends?"

He suppresses a shiver down his spine. Laughs a little at her attitude. Becomes a little bit hopeful. "So you have considered joining us?"

Her face falls. "As if."

She walks toward him and places a warm hand on his scarred cheek, leans close to his ear and whispers, "Tell me where the new Illuminati base is and I might consider it."

He smiles in spite of himself. Sighs. "You ask too much of me, Yukimachi-san."

The back of her hand striking his bloody cheek feels to him like a hot knife. He could almost imagine the sizzle as he watches her walk away, some of his blood on her hand.

"Really?" She wipes his blood on the sleeve of her blouse for him to see. She cranes her head over her shoulder and smiles wickedly. "Good thing I came prepared."

At that moment, he couldn't help but think how the expression suits her. He looks away. And she laughs.

* * *

In one of her conversations with Pandora's First, Zadkiel, he mentions the race of demon-eaters and how Pandora wishes to acquire one, specifically him.

"The demon-eater?"

"Has piqued Eden's interest." The tattooed man speaks as he sorts their collection of demons through a magical catalog of glowing symbols and glittering names. He closes the thick book. "Pandora wishes to examine him."

She huffs. "Then examine him when he's dead. I want nothing to do with him."

He sees through her guise, tells her something she should already know. "You are afraid."

She glares at him for a moment before speaking directly, "He wants to devour me."

"And you think he can so easily do so?" Zadkiel's voice is booming as it echoes through the room. He is truly the mouthpiece of Eden, the fallen angel sent to deliver Eden's messages to the four of them. "Eden has not sparred you for this disobedience."

She smirks then. "I didn't say that I'm not going to do it."

He nods, closes his eyes as he returns the book down before him. "Very well."

"I can't guarantee his safety, however." She admits.

"As long as he still breathes, that will be enough."

Zadkiel's answer makes her grin wickedly as she walks away, thinking of what to do should the demon-eater be placed in her hands.

* * *

She's laughing; a loud, obtrusive noise that does not suit her at all, almost as if she's faking the laugh the entire time. She's laughing for almost a minute before swinging her arm and slapping his face with a greater force than necessary, and at that moment he could imagine her murderous intent.

What a sadist, he thinks with a grin.

He spits out blood a few inches shy of her polished heels before proclaiming, "You toy with me, Yukimachi-san. I thought you wanted to be friends!"

The hurt on his face is rehearsed, she knows, and does a fake pout in reply. "And I thought the next time we'd meet, you'd eat me alive."

He breathes heavily. "What makes you think I won't?"

"Will you, now?" She walks towards him, her heels echoing in the room. She eyes his critically as she stands with perfect poise before him. "I think I should have kept you bound and gagged."

"Is that what you want?" He gives her a bloody grin, imagines what it would feel like to be at her complete and utter mercy. "Then, by all means, feel free to do so."

She grips his face then, fingers pressing against the skin of his cheeks, pulling his head towards her with such a jerking force he thinks that she would be able to rip his head clean off his shoulders. The thought both excites and terrifies him.

She grits her teeth and looks his straight in the eye. "Do not test me."

He sees the clear, murderous, sadistic intent in her eyes, and admires her, angers her even more as he declares, "Ah, that fire in your eyes! It's so much like mine!"

She strikes him again and a garbled sound erupts from his throat as he feeling the slightest hint of pleasure in all of this. She bites her lips at the sound. She hisses as his blood drips from her hand. "I am nothing like you."

"Oh?" He manages to look at her with interest.

She steps back, all proud and arrogant.

"I am what you so desired all your life."

There is no mocking tone in her voice nor a satisfied look on her face because the both know that it is true. She clenches her fists as she exhales a tired breath. He hangs his head low and watches his blood drip to the floor, staining the white marble with his dirty crimson blood.

There is an uncomfortable silence that follows. The wounds on his face begins healing. The blood on her blouse begins drying. She turns to him then, face laden with an expression not unfamiliar to the both of them. She steps forward, mouth parting enough for her tongue to lick at her chapped lips, their deep red color fading. He looks at her then, thinking of what she might do, unable to find the strength in him to jibe or insult her. She steps forward again, and again, and again, until she is close enough for him to smell.

He's never noticed that smell before, in all the times she deliberately steps close. She has a strong perfume that invades his senses, a sharp, stinging smell that suits her well. She takes his face with her hands, and it no longer stings as his wounds are fully healed. He doesn't know what she would do, doesn't know what she would say, and yet still cannot find his own words to attack her. Her closeness is uncomfortable. Her scent is uninviting. At that moment, he thinks, would she twist his neck and rip his head off his shoulders? He could feel the heat on the tips of her fingers, feel her power surging from her body. The cold air around him is replace by her warm, warm aura, and wonder then how warm her body is.

Then he stops wondering altogether, because she presses her body against his and takes his mouth into hers. And suddenly it is very, very warm, hot almost, as he tastes the fire in her mouth, and she tastes the blood in his. He sighs into her mouth and strains his hands against the binds that keep them to the wall, his cold hands twitching to grip at her body and feel her warmth. She presses closer, nudges her knee against his thigh, parting his legs and swallowing his groans into her throat.

He thinks this is his victory, wants more than ever to take her completely and swallow her whole.

Just like the moment she caught him.

* * *

One of the things he realizes is that after he's consumed Karura, he gains a sort of affinity for fire, becomes drawn to creates like him, to Karura's brethren, the Kin of Iblis. So it comes to no surprise that he finds himself with her, drawing her by the waist and lowering his mouth to her cheek to speak against the loud, blaring sound the surrounds them.

Of all places, he thinks that a club is the least likely place to see her again, but then again the Kin of Iblis has always been known to have an appetite for sex and an appreciation of the human body. He thinks this is one of the reasons why they pull and press against each other through the crowd of bodies until his back meets the wall of the establishment and her teeth press onto his skin, her hands around his neck in a chokehold. He switches their positions. She lets out a raspy breath that flushes his ears, rakes the side of her leg up against his hip, and tightens the fingers around his throat, nails digging into soft skin.

He can barely see her face in the dark, but from the searing-hot touch of her body against his, there is no doubt that she is the daughter of the King of Fire.

He smiles against the skin of her cheek, whispers, "I believe we've met before."

"Of course." Her laugh bubbles from her throat. "You are the demon-eater I sought."

He places his hands around her, thumbs pressing against the covered underside of her breasts. "And you are Iblis' child."

Her hands reach behind his neck, fingers combing through his hair. "What then, demon-eater?"

He takes his cue and settles his mouth on the column of her neck. "What then indeed…"

And her strength surges as her hands jerk his head away, only to press him against the wall as she knees him in the stomach. She throws him down to the floor and she presses him down with her hands and knees. He cries out to alert the nearby patrons, but looks to see the entire space empty. The people were just an illusion, an elaborate illusion that could only be set up by the more powerful agents of Eden. He was led into a trap.

Her laugher rings in the air.

"You've made this surprisingly easy."

"Have I?" He strains against he hold as he turns to look at her. "How cruel of you to play with my feelings like that!"

"Cruel?" She mimics before leaning down to his ear, "Oh, Todou-san, you have no idea how cruel I can be."

And she pulls his head far enough for her to smash against the floor.

* * *

Now, he feels a throbbing in his veins and an erupting heat that washes over his body. He breathes heavily, his arms sore from being held too hold above his head. He knows that his wrists are decorated with bruises. His face, though complete healed, still feels the stinging burn. He looks at her this time; whatever was left of her lipstick was now smeared around her mouth and sweat drips along the sides of her face. She breathes deeply--the same as him, her chest heaving and her arms shaking. She meets his hazy gaze and smiles.

"Todou-san."

He murmurs weakly, "Yes?"

She blinks once and all the desire shown in her eyes disappear. She asks with a straight face, "Are you afraid of me?" but the quiver in her voice betrays her expression.

He notices this and replies, "On the contrary, I quite adore you. You've put up with this chase far too long, don't you think? For one measly demon-eater…"

She is quick to reply, "Pandora wants you, and who am I to go against Pandora's wishes?"

He sees that she is unfazed by his reply and frowns. "No Yukimachi-san," he admits, "I'm not afraid of you."

He sees a wave of shock washing over her face for a moment, but it doesn't stay for long. She narrows her eyes and asks bitterly, "Why aren't you?"

He sees the fire in her eyes flicker, her tough façade cracking. There is a croak in her voice, she is not as firm as she was before she…approached him with such tenacity and took his breath into her lungs.

He looks her straight in the eye and speaks clearly, "Because you want me to."

"What?" She stumbles on her words, and her façade cracks even more.

"It's simple." He leans towards her, groaning at the pain, and she watches him. He continues, "You brought me here, bound me, beat me, all because you want me to be afraid when really…" He pauses momentarily as he notices the fire in her eyes shrink even more. He smirks. "You're afraid of me."

She breathes through her nose as she denies him, shaking her head furiously, "No."

His grin grows even wider. If he weren't bound to the wall, he would have approached her slowly, imaging her step back as her steps forward, driving herself into a corner like a tired, scared little child. He speaks with a tone he's never used with her before, "Why do you deny it, Yukimachi-san? If you weren't afraid of me, why would you take such measures to ensure that these binds are tight enough? If you weren't afraid, why would you strike at me from a distance?" She looks away in time for the climax of his statement. He licks his lips before saying, "Why would you be so far? Are you afraid that I might swallow you whole?"

"Will you?"

She looks at him with wide eyes as she stands too far, her fingers curling into her palm. She looks almost as if a child that has come face-to-face with a monster, partly terrified, partly curious, wishing to come close, closer…

"Come closer, Yukimachi-san." He whispers temptingly. "I'm not going to eat you."

She does, and his wicked grin grows wider with every hesitant step she takes towards him. She reaches out slowly, and he watches her closely. The tip of her middle finger touches his forehead, traces a line down his nose, stops short of his lips before she retracts her hand only to strike his face again.

He moans at the sharp pain before she pulls at his chin with her hand. He comes face-to-face with her and sees the fire rekindled in her eyes, a bigger, brighter, raging fire. He smiles admirably at her and she scowls. She slaps him again before clamping a firm hand over his mouth and pressing the other hand around his throat.

"You should have been afraid."

"Mmpf." He leans towards her warm hand.

She repeats, pressing her hands deeper and he almost cannot breathe. "Todou-san, you should be afraid."

"Hmmf." He whimpers.

She pushes him back before turning and walking away from him.

"Pandora has granted me to do as I wish, as long as I keep you alive."

His breath hitches. His mouth goes dry and he feels his body grow hotter.

"Of course I'll keep you alive." She scoffs, brushes off the sounds he made, and places her hands on the waist of her skirt. "I wouldn't dare disobey Pandora's orders. It is true, what you said, I've put up with this case for far too long, and now I've got you."

She hears him clearly this time, his sudden intake of breath and the soft thud of his body straining against the wall. She smirks as she turns towards him, poises a hand on her hip.

"Now, you're here. I own you." She declared before running a hand through her hair. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd like to keep you for long, but it's different now."

She returns to him and sees his eyes follow after her, sees him bite his lip and his mouth quiver. She is less than an arm's length away from him now, and places her hands on either side of his neck and speaks mockingly, "Can you really swallow me, Todou-san?"

His only reply is a garbled sound from his throat, a whimper, a moan, an absolute sign of weakness.

Her thumbs brush against his cheeks in feigned tenderness as she comments, "Maybe then you'll explode."

His voices comes out weak and helpless as he speaks, "Yukimachi-san--"

She pulls away quickly and commands, "Kneel."

He is forced to his knees, his hands lowered to be level with his head, and he feels the immediate soreness in his shoulders and back. He watches her walk towards his glasses left on the floor. She picks them up and examines them. There is a crack on one of the lenses. She returns to him and places the glasses back on his head. He doesn't need them now, hasn't needed them since Karura had restored his sight, but someone the gesture awakens something in him that makes it harder for him to breathe.

She is Iblis' daughter and the phoenix residing within him desires to mingle its fire with hers the same way his own body yearns for her touch.

He tries again, "Yukimachi-san--"

The sight of her licking her lips makes him stop completely.

"Tell me, Todou-san." She drawls out as she looks him down with half-lidded eyes. "If you weren't bound as you are, how would you eat me?"

His throat is dry. He feels a fire rage within him. "I don't know."

Her hands skim the line of her body and he bites his lip to stop a whimper from escalating into a moan. She laughs. "Think, Todou-san. How will you eat me?"

With Karura's raging desire welling from within him and his own lust ghosting over his body, he cannot help but whimper as he leans towards her, strain himself against the binds that keep him to the wall.

"You are so beautiful, Yukimachi-san." His eyes rake over her form. "So, so beautiful." He says under his breath. He could feel Karura raging within him. He lick his dry lips. "It would be such a waste if I would eat you the same way as I do the other demons."

"Then how would you?"

"I would eat you carefully, tenderly. Marvel at how soft you skin is. Trace over each scar. Press against each bruise. Watch you writhe and tremble. You will be afraid of me, Yukimachi-san, as you always have. You will cry as I take the first bite--I wonder where…The supple curve of your waist, or tender skin under your breasts. The first bite is always the most painful. And you will cry, scream; the pain is overwhelming, but I will lick your wounds clean and press my body against yours. It feels scandalous, almost, that you allowed yourself a moment of weakness, but there is nothing else you can do by cry and scream and beg. Oh, I never heard you beg before, Yukimachi-san. But I have seen you tremble. Shake like a leaf in the wind. That is how you will feel under me, that is why you are terrified."

Surprisingly, she is unfazed. She halts him with a clear command, "Stop, Todou-san."

He smirks. "Why, does it scare you?"

She shakes her head. "Not in the slightest."

"Then why stop me?"

She slaps him then, hard and biting, with the back of her hand. And then she is close, so close that her lips are pressed against his cheek and her nails and pressing into the exposed skin of his neck. "Why tell me when you can show me?"

"Yukimachi-san." He is taken aback by her statement, and Karura burns more fervently in his body, his voice croaks, but he continues, "I thought you'd never ask."

She pushes him harder to the wall, kneeling and placing a leg in between his in the process. The rings around his wrists pull his arms above him so that he cannot touch her, but there is no need for him to, as she is pressing her body against his. Her hands clasp around his neck and he forces his head towards hers. There is a flicker of fire in both of their eyes before she forces his mouth open with her own.

And immediately Karura swells in his body, fire escapes out of his mouth and into hers as her tongue presses against the roof of his mouth. Twisting, curling, pulling him deeper and deeper--it wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to be the one sucking him in, devouring Karura's fire so freely. He should be the one swallowing her fire, consuming her power and rendering him weak. So he presses forward, as far as his body allows him, and twists his tongue with hers, licks the inside of her mouth with the intention of swallowing her whole.

She cants her head away, and he presses his lips to her jaw, bites hard on the flesh, but she doesn't bleed, doesn't scream. Instead, she pulls herself up and brings his mouth on the side of her neck. And he accept her offering, laps the tender flesh with his tongue, kisses it with his lips, sucks and bites with his mouth. He sees from the corner of his eye, her tail curling and unfurling, coiling and unfolding as if she were restraining herself.

"A-ah…"

And it is true.

Karura must be raging now.

'How dare you desecrate her highness!' He could imagine the phoenix shouting, 'She is undeserving of the likes of you!'

He thinks the Kin of Iblis are demons of lust _and_ envy.

"You've given him quite a beating, it seems."

The loud and booming voice causes her to tear herself away from him, a dribble of saliva coming from her mouth and her appearance thoroughly ravaged. She smirks then, presses a quick kiss to his cheek, before rising to her feet so easily, adjusting her blouse in the process.

"There was a door." She replies nonchalantly.

She steps back, turns away from him and into the new occupant in the room. Todou knows him; it is the angel Zadkiel, the first of the Knights of Eden. To think he'd he able to see one so close!

"Does he have knowledge of the boy's whereabouts?" The man continues.

"I'm working on it." She huffs.

"There is no need. Eliseo has found him."

What? Todou couldn't believe it. Have they really found Okumura Yukio? Not even the Illuminati, with all their technology, could find the boy. Perhaps it is because Pandora's members are composed of those blessed with holy powers, such powers even the True Cross Order could only hope to acquire.

She shrugs. "Could have told me earlier."

"You were preoccupied." Zadkiel says bluntly.

She whips her head to eye Todou dangerously before turning back to the angel. "Of course."

"There is another task for you. Come." Zadkiel raises a hand and a portal appears beside him.

She walks away then, her heels clicking loudly against the marble, and he could feel Karura longing for her fire.

"I'll be back." She says jokingly as a goodbye.

The portal closes around the two, and Todou is met with unbearable silence and a demon thrashing wildly in his body.

Later, however, she does return. Her arrival is wordless, soundless. She walks towards him, all professional and polished and strips herself bare before him without any pretense. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of her and he restrains Karura through his will. She leaves her heels and her thigh-high stockings on, however, and saunters towards him.

She grips the hair on the back of his head and pulls him to look at her. "Todou-san."

He growls.

"Where would you like to eat me first?" She asks, sickeningly sweet, and he cannot answer, his mouth suddenly gone dry at her request.

She sighs at his silence, but parts her legs, exposes her most sensitive part before him--clean, yet already wet, and he wonders what she would taste, and if she would taste better if her true form were revealed. Unconsciously, his tongue sticks out from his mouth to lick, but she is still too far.

She sees this, and smirks.

"Ah, Todou-san." She gasps seductively, cups a hand over her crotch in mock-embarrassment. "There already?"

He suddenly comes alive at her lewd display. "It won't hurt, Yukimachi-san."

She hums in approval. "I wouldn't think you'd hurt me, Todou-san."

She steps one leg over his shoulder and brings her crotch to his face, where he leans up and laps his tongue against the outer lips of her cunt.

"What's the rush?" She laughs shallowly, "I thought you'd like to take your time with me."

He doesn't. He's already hungry for her a taste of her fire, and Karura is, too. Despite the demon's protests against his actions towards the so-called Princess of Fire, he knows that the phoenix also longs to taste her fire. So he nips at her skin, strokes his tongue against her slit, flicks his tongue against her clit, presses his nose and breathes, presses his mouth and drinks. The taste and smell of a woman--musky, sweet, salty--mingling with the taste and smell of Gehenna--foul and bitter--makes a different sensation altogether. She drips hot liquid onto his mouth, and it is almost liquid-fire, hot and sticky.

She grunts and braces herself against the wall, grinds her cunt against his face, presses deeper into his mouth. More, more, her body demands, I'm not yet satisfied, not even close, I want more.

Todou hums, groans, and she wonders if she said that aloud. His tongue swirls around her clit and she thanks if he would bite into her as he said. She whines when he leaves the sensitive bud to dip and twist his tongue into her folds, pulsing in and out at a pace that would drive her to the edge if it could go deeper.

Deeper.

The restraints on his wrists prove to be a great hindrance, but she can't afford to have him free now, can she?

"Clit." She blurts out against heavy breaths. "Keep licking…at my…clit."

He obliges her command, moves his tongue from her cunt to focus solely on the sensitive bud; pressing, swirling, flicking, grazing his teeth, and using his lips to suck.

She comes over his mouth, thick and hot liquid pouring into his parted lips, and he takes in each drop as if he were a man and she was a well. She moans as she comes, grips the wall with all her strength and hisses as he continues licking at her dripping slit.

He's still so hungry.

"You surprise me, Todou-san." She manages to say shakily as she removes herself from him. "And here I thought you could actually eat me."

She looks to examine the mess she's made on his face, and can't help but feel a little fuzzy as he sucks and licks at the remainder of her come on his mouth.

"Yukimachi-san." He manages to laugh. "Why don't you remove my chains and let's see if I truly can?"

His lewd smirk meets her confident grin and he already knows her answer.

"Maybe next time." She replies smoothly, gathering her clothing. "And I'd like to see you clothed in Karura's flames, if he would allow it."

When she leaves through the door, Todou could feel and hear Karura screaming for release.

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured out that I can't write smut. Nothing makes sense. Apologies.
> 
> Why did I write this? Oh yeah, 'cause I think young!Toudou is hot, kinda.


End file.
